


Goodbye to Romance

by Dedicated_But_Delirious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Full Fic, No Official Pairing YET, Slow Burn, pairing tbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedicated_But_Delirious/pseuds/Dedicated_But_Delirious
Summary: With Dean's demon-deal drawing to a close, the boys are desperate to find a way out. Enter Val, the sassy, high-ranking demon with an odd job. She makes deals, but hers are a bit unconventional. She sends souls to either Heaven or Hell, but charges a fee of one human soul.But is Val really what she claims to be? With the Winchesters carting her around like a pet and angels threatening to make a reappearance on Earth, things get a little hectic and Val is right in the middle of it.





	1. Massacre in Minnesota

**_By all means, the girl should’ve been drool-worthy, with soft and shiny golden-blonde hair falling in soft waves to her hips and silky smooth pale skin. And as long as you didn’t look her in the eye, she was. But those eyes, a sparkling stormy violet-blue...they screamed malice and murder._ **

 

_ Chapter One ~ Massacre in Minnesota _

 

“Did you hear?” 

 

“No, Amanda, I have not. Enlighten me?” My words were riddled with sarcasm and everyone in the building knew office drama did little more than irritate me. But Amanda, the ever-ignorant woman, did not pick up on that.

 

“Richie proposed to me!” 

 

Amanda’s voice faded into background noise as I turned back to my monitor and began tapping away on the keyboard. The only thing keeping me from stapling her lips together was the thought of catching the attention of the one type of person I relocated to Minnesota to avoid:  _ hunters _ . They followed strange events and deaths, and I was pretty sure that a seemingly normal, if unsociable, woman flipping out and killing a coworker with via desk supplies to the face would qualify as strange. So Amanda would live another day.

 

“Valentina, aren’t you listening?” 

 

Never-mind.

 

My fingers wrapped around the beautifully sculpted glass paper weight on the corner of my desk and I sprung to my heel-clad feet, hand and paper weight hurtling towards Amanda’s makeup caked nose with breath-taking speed. 

 

Fractions of an inch away, I stopped dead. I couldn’t just kill her, no matter how tempted I was. But I could certainly scare her.

 

Her breathing was rapid but she hadn’t had time to scream so I took advantage of her rare silence.

 

“If you  _ ever _ call me by that name again, I swear to the saints I will tear out your tongue and feed it to the crows while you choke on your own blood.” I hissed venomously, yanking my hand from her face and quickly resuming my position at my computer, finishing my accounts receivable.

 

Amanda was extremely shaken, and took her sweet time sitting down. Her normally olive skin tone had gone pasty white and she shook like a leaf.  I didn’t hear her speak a word the rest of the day.

 

***

 

I hated people. 

 

The utter stupidity of humanity baffled me uncomfortably often. I could hardly remember the time I spent fascinated by them, shortly after their creation. I envied them once. Free will and the ability to fall in love. How absolutely sickening. I hated people like Amanda in particular. So wrapped up in their own lives, ignoring and judging everyone else in the world as if they were gods.  _ They weren’t. _

 

My intense hatred of people is most of the reason I dreaded the obligatory company luncheon the next day. The small remainder of my reason was a bit more domestic than my desire to remove humanity from God’s green earth.

 

I don’t know how to cook.

 

So when I showed up to the management breakroom with two packs of Chips Ahoy cookies, I was instantly the focus of all the vengeful murmuring the women could muster. The few men that worked in the office were quite the opposite - out of all the casseroles and layered dips brought, my cookies were the only thing they even touched. Which, needless to say, did not help my case with the women of my department. But I didn’t catch Amanda staring reproachfully at me as I was nestled among the men and joking alongside them in a casual manner.

 

Things didn’t get better. No, in fact, the world, with it’s personal vendetta against me, decided to make things worse. 

 

Richie, Amanda’s now-fiancee, had taken to showing up at the office at odd times - namely when I was working, even if Amanda wasn’t.

 

“Hey, Val, wanna get a drink after hours? Maybe bar-hop for a few hours?” Richie leaned against the wall of my small cubicle, making no effort to lower his Southern-accented voice and not even having the decency to look sheepish when he was caught trying to glance down my white button-up. 

 

I do hate humans, I really do. But I  _ love  _ ruining love. 

 

“I’m flattered, Richie, but don’t you have to ask Amanda if she minds me tagging along for the night?” I asked in a sickeningly sweet drawl. I shot a look of faux concern at Amanda over my shoulder. Instead of cowering away like she had been the past few weeks since the incident, she met my gaze with a full-force glare, filled with hate and jealousy. 

 

Ah, yes, just what I was looking for. Ruining lives may have just been my favorite pastime of the century. Although sometimes it seemed a little too easy. Richie had apparently done a lot of the work for me.

 

“I was planning on just you and me, Little Val. What d’you say, huh?” He twitched his eyebrows at me in a way he must’ve thought attractive. Amanda made a small noise in the back of her throat, but we both ignored her.

 

“Then I think I will. Meet you at the front door at seven?” I asked innocently.

 

Richie chuckled and backed out of my cubicle. 

 

“Wear something sexy, Little Val.”

 

***

 

“Really, now?” I hissed in distaste. Blood washed over my white pumps, completely ruining them.

 

“My apologies, my lady,” the demon replied carefully, waiting for my response.

 

Tonight had not gone as planned. What was supposed to be a fun night of drinking and rejecting Richie’s advances had turned into a massacre, leaving me standing in the guts of the bar patrons, Richie included. In fact, the only ones left alive were myself and the demon. I hadn’t killed any of them, but I certainly hadn’t tried to stop the demon that did.

 

“You owe me a new outfit, Andrew. And an explanation.” I said icily. My poor dress was splattered with still-wet arcs of blood-spray, creating a gruesomely intricate pattern on the white material.

 

“A young woman made a deal, my lady. She wanted her fiancee and every woman he looked at to be dead. These others just...interfered.” He grinned, motioning at the chaos around us. It was odd for a crossroads demon to cause such destruction. They were usually the most peaceful among us.

 

“Well isn’t that a surprise? Amanda dearest sold her soul. When are you due to collect?”  I asked, my anger melting away. Clothes could be replaced. Souls could not.

 

Andrew quirked an eyebrow. “Ten years, as is standard.”

 

“Hm, wrong answer. I’ll be taking the reins here. I’m collecting in, oh, about ten minutes or so.”

 

“But my lady, you can't - !”

 

SNAP!

 

Andrew’s meat suit dropped to the floor, accompanied by a bright flash, his head rolling away and knocking into the legs of a bar stool. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was people controlling me. I was second only to the King, and I damn well expected to be treated as such. 

 

Anyway, demons of his rank could be replaced in moments. No harm done. I'd granted him a small mercy in killing him quickly, something Amanda would not be blessed with.

 

I'd veritably caused a massacre in Minnesota.

 

But I didn't realize until they showed up at my door.

 

_ Hunters. _


	2. Hurtful Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters confront Val, but she has a few tricks up her sleeve...

**_Girls like her were rare, which might have been the reason he was so drawn to her. Her beauty blinded him, pulled him in like a moth to a light. He couldn't see the death behind her radiant smile, but that was just what she wanted._ **

 

_ Chapter Two ~ Hurtful Hunters _

 

“Hey, I think I found something,” Sam Winchester called to his brother. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Look at this,” Sam clicked on an article and spun the laptop to face Dean, “A bunch of deaths in Northern Minnesota, only survivor was a woman in white clothes with black eyes.”

 

“Think it's a demon?” Dean asked, scanning over the presented article.

 

There was little more detail than what Sam had already told him. Three days ago, every person in Trouble's Tavern had been ripped to shreds, one man even having been decapitated. Witnesses claimed the only person to walk out was a woman in a white dress and heels, covered in blood. When a concerned by-standard had asked if she was okay, the woman pushed him away and that's when he reportedly saw her pure black eyes.

 

“Get this,” Sam continued, navigating to a different article, “ apparently a different woman called the police to turn herself in. She said she had ‘sold her soul to have her fiancee and his whores killed, but now the demon was there for her’. She also described a woman in a white dress, claiming it was one of her co-workers. The woman was later found dead in her locked apartment, ripped to shreds just like the bar-goers.” 

 

“Police investigate the co-worker?”

 

“Yeah, Ms. Valentina Cole, 28, interviewed and investigated, but the only thing the police came up with was the alarming amount of white clothing she owns and the fact that none of her co-workers like her. Said it wasn’t enough, plus she has an airtight alibi. She’s on a gas station’s security feed across town about 30 seconds before the murders took place.

 

“Guess we're going to Minnesota then.”

 

***

 

“Ma’am, I know you’ve spoken with the local authorities already, but we’re with a different department. Could we just - ?”

 

“I’ve given my statement already, agents. You are welcome to collect a copy of it at the local precinct.” I tried to close the door but the man closest to me threw his arm out, stopping me in my tracks. 

 

“Our questions are a bit more...specific than the local authorities’. Your previous statement doesn’t have the information we’re looking for.” He ground out. He clearly wasn’t prepared for the amount of force I’d put into shutting the door on him.

 

“Ma’am, please. Just a few questions?”  The other ‘agent’ spoke. He was taller than his counterpart, but no less muscular. Or handsome.

 

Both men looked as though they could hoist my meatsuit in one hand and toss me a hundred yards. Then again, my chosen vessel isn’t exactly large by any means. The taller one had long brown hair, a  _ very _ good look for him. The shorter one (albeit much taller than I) had dirty blonde hair cut short and was somewhat glaring at me with the prettiest green eyes I’d ever seen. 

 

“...fine.” I relented, pulling the door open to allow the two men inside. I led them to the small living space and gestured for them to take the couch. They settled themselves a fair distance apart, seeming professional and impartial rather than acting like the brothers I knew they were.

 

They waited for me to sit in the plush armchair across from the couch before speaking.

 

“First, Ms. Cole, we’d like to offer our apologies. We know this must be very confusing and stressful for you.” The taller one spoke. He’d mentioned his name, some agent so-and-so, after first knocking on my door. I knew it was fake though.

 

“How kind of you.” I replied dully.

 

“Listen, we just need to ask a few questions and then we’ll be out of your hair.” The shorter man lacked the finesse and people skills needed for a job like this. Probably because this wasn’t actually his job.

 

“Ask away, agents.” 

 

“Alright. Now, what do you remember of the night of the incident?” The taller one questioned, pulling out a small notepad and a pen.

 

“I remember coming home from work. When I got home, I realized I needed a coffee for the next morning. My coffee pot is broken.” I sheepishly admitted. “So I ran to the corner store and picked up a few of those fancy cold coffees in the glass bottles. Then I came back home. That’s the only time I left the house that evening. I was shocked when the police arrived claiming I had killed 37 people.”

 

“Funny, you don’t sound too shocked…” The shorter man muttered. Were I a lesser being I wouldn’t have heard it, but I don’t miss much.

 

“Dean!” The tall man hissed, jabbing his partner in the ribs. So the owner of the pretty green eyes is Dean?

 

Surely...surely not Dean  _ Winchester _ ?

 

That would make the taller one Sam, the younger brother.

 

That would also mean I’m totally, utterly screwed.

 

Dean huffed and straightened the jacket of his suit. 

 

“Would you...would you two like anything to drink?” I stood up abruptly. “Coffee, tea, water?” I needed a plan.

 

“Uhm, sure. Water is fine for us.” Sam responded slowly.

 

I marched off to the kitchen as quick as I could while still seeming casual. I needed a way to either threaten them enough that they left to figure out how to kill me, or convince them that I was just a human. But how could I swing that? I’d prefer to fool them into thinking I’m human, but they’d have to test me for the signs of possession….

 

That’s it! 

 

I hurriedly made myself a cup of tea and two glasses of ice-water, placing them on a tray and carrying it back to the sitting area. I placed the tray down with a smile, but that quickly changed at the sound of a crash coming from the kitchen.

 

“What was that?” Dean asked, hand reaching into his suit jacket to grip his gun.

 

“Oh, probably just the cat. I’ll go check.” I walked back into the kitchen, out of view. I needed to give them an opportunity to put holy water in my tea, as I knew they would. It was one of the most convenient ways to sniff out a demon.

 

After a few long moments, I exited the kitchen to catch Sam hastily shoving a bottle back into his coat.

 

“Silly kitty broke a plate I had left sitting on the counter.” I lied, a small apologetic grin on my lips. Dean just rolled his eyes, but Sam offered a weak smile back.

 

I sat back down in the armchair, picking up my tea as I did so.

 

“So, agents, anything else?” 

 

“Ms. Cole, did you know any of the victims in the bar?” It was still Sam asking the questions. Dean was solely focused on me, eyes flicking between the cup held in my hands and my lips. Not quite a picture of professional attitude, even for a hunter.

 

“This is a small town. I knew a few of them personally, but I’d met and spoken to nearly all of them. It’s unavoidable in a place like this. Well, there was one man.” I answered truthfully. The less I lied, the less I’d have to worry about slipping up.

 

“One man you didn’t know?” Dean clarified, eyes still focused on the teacup.

 

“Yes. I’d never seen him before in my life, I’m certain he didn’t live here.” 

 

“Alright. In the past few weeks have you noticed anyone acting odd or out of character?” Sam continued his spiel.

 

“Not particularly. I think the most notable thing was Richie.” I shifted in my chair, a thoughtful look on my face. Dean was still laser-focused on my cup. It was starting to get annoying but I wanted to build anticipation.

 

“You mean Richie Hanson? Amanda Davis’s fiancee?” 

 

“Yes. Soon after the engagement, he started showing up at the office more frequently, even when Amanda wasn’t there. He’d even gone so far as to ask  _ me  _ out right in front of her at one time!”  I exclaimed in mock disbelief.

 

“So it’s safe to say he was unfaithful?” 

 

“I’d say so, yes. In fact, the night he asked me to get drinks with him, was the same night as the murders. If i’d have gone with him I could’ve…” I trailed off, trying my best to play the shell-shocked damsel. By the look on Dean’s face it wasn’t working, but there was an easy fix for that.

 

In a deliberate manner, I raised my tea cup to my lips and took a drink.

 

I could sense the holy water, how could I not? It went down easily, and I struggled to keep a straight face at the shocked looks the Winchesters wore. They glanced at each other, looking lost and maybe a bit relieved.

  
“Anything else, gentlemen?” I asked, a smug tone creeping into my words.

 

“No, Ms. Cole, that’s all we needed. Thank you for your help.” Dean said gruffly, standing up to make his exit.

Sam stood up as well, turning to follow his brother, but paused and looked back at me.

 

“If anything else happens, give us a call, okay?” He murmured, handing me a small card.

 

I took it, not even bothering to glance at the name or number listed on it.

 

“Okay. Have a  _ blessed  _ day, Agent.”

 

His eyes widened fractionally and his gaze flickered to the teacup still clutched in my grasp. It wasn’t enough to let him know I’d fooled him, but it certainly got him thinking.

 

What an interesting day this turned out to be...


End file.
